Los recuerdos del ayer
by Fenixker
Summary: Bob Pataki es un hombre sin escrúpulos sin embargo el llega a entender, con un poco de ayuda, que la familia es mas importante.


Los Recuerdos del Ayer

Mírate ahora, escondido detrás de un contenedor de basura cercano a la casa de tu hija menor, arrodillado en la nieve ya que hoy el noche buena, que es lo que estás haciendo aquí?, te preguntas, no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí, que haces?, ver a tu hija menor disfrutar de la compañía de su familia, la cual pudo construir por si sola y ahora es feliz la ves reír ante una bola de nieve que su esposo con una extraña cabeza le arrojó, la miras con ternura y procuras guardar esa imagen por siempre, ella ahora tiene una familia feliz la que pudo formar con cariño a pesar de que cuando era tan solo una criatura inocente tu no fuiste capaz de darle todo el amor que ella se merece.

Ahora estas aquí esperando poder ver a tu familia, esa a la que tu alejaste por tu despreocupación y queminportismo hacia ellos, ya que tu solo te preocupabas por el gran imperio que estabas alzando, la que construiste de la nada y ahora es todo un éxito, sin embargo tú no eres feliz o sí?, el dinero entra a montones cada mes y ahora no tienes como opción el quedarte en la oficina o volver a la casa, ya que es preferible quedarte en la oficina manteniendo tu mente ocupada revisando formularios en esas cuatro paredes desteñidas y lúgubres, que regresar a una casa vacía y silenciosa, cuando estás en esa casa ,a la que una vez llamaste hogar, te atormentan esas voces del ayer, te atormentan las palabras que escupías como si fuesen veneno de tus labios hiriendo a quienes llegaban, cuando estás en tu casa te sientes solo y culpable por todas tus acciones del pasado.

Esas voces te trajeron aquí este día o no?, después de todo este tiempo decidiste por fin dignarte en venir a conocer a tu nieta a la cual ahora vez corriendo de su pequeño refugio que se nota ella construyó para evitar las bolas de nieve, al verla tu corazón se llena de una calidez inexplicable y esbozas una sonrisa involuntaria, es hermosa jurarías que se trata de un ángel, ella como suponías es rubia, su cabello se confunde fácilmente con los rayos del sol, una pequeña de 5 años y podrías jurar viste un brillo en sus ojos esos que alcanzas a ver son azules como los de su madre; la vez esbozar una sonrisa y de pronto tu mundo se ilumina sin embargo esas voces de remordimiento vuelven a atacar y ahora recuerdas todo lo que provoco que perdieras a tu hija cuando ya la habías recuperado, después de que ella hizo todo lo posible para conseguir al fin tu aprobación y no alejarse más de ti, ella acepto salir con ese joven, hijo de un socio de tu compañía para ti se veía un joven de buenos modales prácticamente todo un caballero, sin embargo no sabías que trato de aprovecharse de tu hija en una de las citas, y al no saberlo la acusaste de insensata cuando te dijo que ya no quería seguir saliendo con él, después de un tiempo aceptaste que saliera con ese chico con cabeza de balón solo porque ella siguió la carrera de administración, aunque aun tratabas con desprecio a su novio ya que este quería ser arquitecto, según tu nunca lograría nada, sin embargo ahora es una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad y a donde quiera que vayas solo escuchas maravillas de él y de su familia.

Recuerdas cuando lo arruinaste? Hace ya 6 años cuando ella tenía 19 años, cuando decidiste que ya no la verías como tu hija después de que ella te dijo que no quería seguir con la carrera que tu elegiste para ella, recuerdas que la llamaste ilusa por soñar con ser escritora en vez de tu sucesora en la compañía, la trataste de la forma más miserable y ruin con la que jamás habías tratado a nadie, la despreciaste como tu hija y la humillaste llamando basura a sus escritos aunque ahora es una reconocida escritora, incluso te burlaste de su sueño de querer tener una familia con ese extraño chico.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses hasta que ya había pasado un año desde que no veías a tu hija, esta un día como hoy de nevada se acerco a tu casa y toco a la puerta, cuando abriste ella te miro con una sonrisa y te saludó, la dejaste entrar con la esperanza de que haya recapacitado pero no fue así, de hecho te llevaste una gran sorpresa cuando ella te dijo que estaba embarazada en ese momento aunque no lo admitiste llegaste a sentir una emoción por ser abuelo pero eso no duró mucho ya que enseguida apareció en tu mente la posible razón de su visita: dinero, esa tarde la corriste de tu casa acusándola de aprovechada.

Todas las palabras que dijiste te persiguen hasta hoy y posiblemente lo harán hasta el final de tus días, su solo recuerdo te causan un amargo sabor en la boca, con esto recuerdas que destruiste todo lo que tenias por tu insensatez y falta de afecto, alejaste a tu esposa 3 años atrás quien casi muere por tu culpa ya que por tu ausencia ella se fue envenenando y autodestruyendo usando el alcohol como una salida, pero gracias a tus dos hijas ella se encuentra bien y sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre, de hecho ahora la vez salir y se coloca en el pórtico de la casa de tu hija menor disfrutando de lo que vislumbras a ver es un café caliente, también a tu hija mayor Olga a ella la apartaste al presionarla tanto que llego a hartarse de tus comentarios y se fue a vivir en Inglaterra lejos de tus manipulaciones, llegaste a saber que ahora es esposa de un hombre maravilloso y trabajador que la adora y la trata como ella se lo merece, ella continuó con su carrera como profesora, te alivia saber que Olga al igual que las demás pudo al fin sentirse en paz y ser feliz.

Todos a aquellos a los que en el pasado destruiste supieron salir adelante, y fueron capaces de encontrar la serenidad y alegría, todo gracias a que tu hija menor, todo gracias a Helga, sí, a la misma a la que trataste con desprecio, a la que humillaste y a la que negaste afecto cuando más lo necesitaba, ella fue capaz de salvar lo que destruiste y descuidaste, ella las ayudó dando su apoyo, consejos y cariño mientras que tú estabas muy ocupado forjando un imperio de localizadores, que lo único que te dejo fue la única compañía de paredes frías de concreto.

Ahora en esta época de navidad es cuando mas melancólico te vuelves y cuando mas desprecio hacia ti sientes.

No quieres seguir arruinando los días de las personas que un día llamaste familia, así que te levantas con mucha pesadez y comienzas a caminar tratando de no llamar la atención pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso más, una pequeña mano te detiene, vuelves tu vista y te encuentras con la sincera sonrisa de tu pequeña nieta Stella, alzas la vista y ves a tu hija y a su esposo algo sorprendidos pero también con una expresión que no logras descifrar, devuelves una pequeña sonrisa a tu nieta y tratas de huir pero la pequeña no te suelta y de pronto te grita "Abuelo" con su tierna voz en la que descifras alegría en su tono, esta simple palabra provoca una emoción de dicha y cariño, tu corazón se ablanda y caes de rodillas ante tu nieta y la abrazas con lagrimas surcando tus mejillas, jamás habías pasado por eso, Jamás en la historia, Bob Pataki había llorado sin embargo ahora por esta simple palabra lloras y se siente bien abrazar a tu nieta y más cuando ella te devuelve el abrazo pero sabes que esto no te lo mereces así que te separas de Stella y ofreces disculpas a tu hija, pides que te perdone por presentarse así y por todo lo que has hecho, comienzas a disculpaste por cada palabra que llego a salir de tu boca y ruegas porque te perdone le empiezas a decir que ahora la soledad te consume día tras día pero sabes que te lo mereces al terminar pides disculpas por haber oscurecido el aura de felicidad del que gozaban y te preparas para irte, dices esto con la mirada en el piso y los puños apretados, no quieres que el ultimo recuerdo de ella fuera ella enojada o triste, preferías verla alegre y riendo, sientes como ella aparta a la pequeña Stella y se acerca a ti, tu levantas la vista por curiosidad y recibes una sonora cachetada te le quedas mirando un poco sorprendido pero no enfadado ya que sabes que te mereces más que una simple cachetada, esperas a que llegue otro golpe pero envés de eso recibes un cálido abrazo de tu hija menor, sientes como las lagrimas viajan libres por sus mejillas, ella alza la cara y te dice que es bueno verte al fin, ella espero a que algún día pudieras ir y conocer a tu nieta, que al fin te dieras cuenta de que tienes una familia que espera a que seas una mejor persona. El esposo de tu hija te invita a pasar y después de mucho insistir aceptas, en la cena vez a toda tu familia reunida de nuevo, tu ex esposa tus hijas con sus familias sientes que no mereces estar en su compañía y pides disculpas a cada una de ellas, es difícil al inicio pero ahora sabes que no hay nada más importante que tu familia, ellas te aceptaron nuevamente después de los errores cometido te aceptan porque ellas extrañaron los días buenos de antaño y mantenían la esperanza de verte junto a ellas pero ahora siendo un hombre de bien. Miras a todos y prometes que no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda destruir o hacer daño a tu familia, los miras con una sonrisa y prometes que cambiaras por ellos. Desde ahora en adelante no habrá nada más importante que tu familia.

Hey lectores espero les haya gustado, esto se me ocurrió en clases mientras no hacía nada ya que la profesora nos cedió la hora para estudiar pero yo sinceramente estaba harta de tanta materia además ya sabía lo necesario, esto lo escribí en un pequeño cuaderno y de allí lo pase aquí. : P

He estado trabajando en un fic en el cual pienso depositar bastante esfuerzo, este fic del que hablo tendrá más de un capitulo. Espero les llegue a gustar o yo lo llegue a terminar.

Agradezco mucho que lean mi historia, es muy importante para mi saber que al menos mi historia gusto a alguien.

Agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron reviews en el anterior fic y a las que lo pusieron como favoritos, eso me emociono mucho. Gracias

Atte.: Fenixker


End file.
